


Pick Up

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Dad!Jason AU [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dad!Jason AU, Gen, M/M, Where Jason takes Damian as a baby from Talia to protect him from future dangers, and raises Damian as his own, baby!Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason goes to pick Damian up from daycare. Turns out someone already did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Up

**Author's Note:**

> For [nevolition](http://tmblr.co/md7tF0dFiwic7-TcZtve19A)‘s AMAZING Dad!Jason AU! Where Jason doesn’t become a vigilante, raises baby Damian to protect him from his parents’ wars, and Dick helps/they’re an item. Here’s a [couple](http://nevolition.tumblr.com/post/115550000377/he-likes-me-best-or-that-time-dick-distracted) [fanarts](http://nevolition.tumblr.com/post/105074263237/he-heard-grayson-on-the-other-end-of-the-line-and) he made for it, and this fic is based on/for the former of those two (that’s also where the gist of what this AU is, in the tags). I love it to the bottom of my soul. I’m totally game to make this AU a thing, but really I’m letting Eric come up with all the rules because this is his brainchild. Basically don’t ask for stuff about all the other characters because I don’t know and at this point in time I don’t much care about them. I am all about the jaydick and the grumpy baby~

Jason sighed, cracking his neck as he sauntered up the sidewalk, making a mental to-do list for the evening.

_Stop by the bank to deposit the paycheck, pay the bills, hope there’s some left over for diapers and food, baby bath time, apologize to Ms. Bronson_ again _for Damian stealing her cat._

Sometimes he wondered what he was doing. Sometimes he wondered if this was really the best lifestyle, for him or the kid.

He shook his head as he turned the corner, as the daycare came into view – _Don’t let the other parents see, don’t let them notice the bags under your eyes. And for the love of_ god _, don’t let Damian see you sad_ – and straightened his shoulders. Took a deep inhale and crossed the gated threshold.

Children shrieked and ran across his path. Mothers and fathers called names and scolded. Jason absently wondered if Damian considered any of these brats his friends. Probably not. He’s probably tried to fight each of them at least once, if the constant letters home were any indication.

He held a hand up to Miss Melissa and Miss Ebony as he dipped into the building, heading over to the cubbie-holes where the coats and backpacks were held. As he made his way down the row, he sometimes regretted not using Damian’s proper last name, calling him a _Todd_ instead of an _al Ghul_. Not so much for the heritage aspect, though that was important, but more because alphabetical order sucked, and Jason could be a lazy son of a bitch when he wanted to.

Although, as he stomped down the hallway, the thought of how long it was, was quickly replaced by confusion.

Damian’s cubbie-hole was empty.

“…Huh.” Jason huffed, trying to keep the panic from building in his chest. He glanced around the hole in the wall, and even to the holes around it, just in case Damian’s jacket and bag had fallen or been moved.

_Breathe, Jason. Breathe. No one took him. No one kidnapped him. There’s obviously an explanation here._

“Mr. Todd? You okay?” A voice from the end of the hall called. It was Miss Melissa, the daycare’s almost-elderly owner.

“Yeah, um…” Jason furrowed his brow, turning slowly. “Where’s Damian’s stuff?”

“Oh!” The woman smiled. “I just took it all out to your husband.”

Jason near recoiled.

“Mhm, it was the cutest thing.” The woman laughed. “Damian spotted him before he even came into the yard. Ambushed him at the gate, and hasn’t let him put him down since.”

“Oh.” Jason said flatly. “Are they…”

“They were over by the old tree in the back.” Melissa supplied warmly. Jason nodded and the woman disappeared behind doorframe.

“Husband,” Jason murmured bitterly, suspiciously, shoving his hands in his pockets and moving through the daycare’s colorful main room. “What fucking _husband_.”

He walked out the open back door, eyes scanning the crowded area as his brain worked through the skills he had, and the ones he might have to – and was _willing_ to – use to protect the kid. When his eyes landed on the tree, though, he felt his tense face completely relax for a moment, before he pursed his lips in annoyance.

In the cool shade of the leaves stood Dick _goddamn_ Grayson, with Damian nestled gently in his arms, slumped against his chest. Dick was rocking slowly, spinning in an easy circle. When he turned, Jason caught sight of Damian’s face – he was fast asleep.

Jason let out a relieved sigh – at least the kid wasn’t in danger or anything – as he made his way across the yard. Dick noticed him when he was about ten feet away, grinning and wheeling around to face him with an obnoxiously enthusiastic wave.

“Husband? _Really?_ ” Jason whispered incredulously as he approached, maneuvering around Damian’s bag and coat on the ground. Dick stepped into his space as Jason ran his hand softly across Damian’s hair. The toddler’s hand just tightened its hold on Dick’s shirt.

“I figured they would ask the least amount of questions if I said that.” Dick admitted, peeking mischievously up through his bangs “Besides, Damian screamed _Di-di_ when he saw me, and the owner woman thought it was just his mispronunciation of _Da-da_ , so. I ran with it.”

“I bet you did.” Jason mumbled, leaning forward and downwards to get a better look at Damian’s peaceful face. There was chocolate melted onto his cheek. Dick didn’t lean back at all, but it wasn’t like Jason expected him to. The man was obstinate like that. “…I told you, Dick. I don’t need your help.”

“I know.” Dick agreed as he smoothed a hand up and around Jason’s neck. Playing the part of _loving husband_ , probably. Maybe. Sometimes Jason didn’t know, just like he didn’t know what the two of them really _were_ anymore.

“I can take care of him just fine.” Jason pushed. He felt Dick’s exhale against his cheek and shifted up just slightly to meet his gaze. “We aren’t struggling.”

“I know.” Dick repeated with a warm smile, and Jason felt a slight tug on his neck. Dick’s eyes were soft as they twitched between Jason’s.

Damian blubbered slightly in his sleep and, out of habit, Jason reached up to rub his back. “ _I’m_ not struggling.”

“You can say it as much as you want.” Dick snorted, his grin becoming more playful. “I’m sticking around, dude.”

And Jason…felt his shoulders drop, his frown break into a rough smile of his own. He never could stay mad at Dick, not for long. Dick must have noticed his resolve crumble, as his grin shifted once more, now more teasing, even before Jason suggestively curled his arms around Dick’s back.

_I should wipe that shit-eating grin right off that stupid face._

“You’re an ass.” Jason hummed, careful not to jostle Damian between them too much. He was always grumpy when he was woken up from naps. Best not ruin the moment. “You could have at least told me you were coming to pick him up.”

“Where would the fun in that be?” Dick breathed a chuckle. “Besides. _Maybe_ I wanted to prove a point.”

“Oh?” Jason asked, closing the already short distance between their faces. Dick’s grin grew wider. “And what point would that be?”

Dick paused, eyes lowering to Jason’s lips as they moved closer. Suddenly, those bright blue eyes shot up, wicked and full of cockiness. “That he likes me best.”

In the second it took Jason to process the words, Dick had backed up and ducked away, cackling as he held the back of Damian’s head and jogged to the door of the daycare center.

Jason sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time, stooped to pick up Damian’s forgotten bag and coat, then followed quickly after Dick. Despite the hoards of children and parents around, he gave a loud shout of: “Like _hell_ he does!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Other things for Nevolition’s Dad!Jason AU](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/dad%21jason+au)   
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378729) by [throwntotheair (eloquentelegance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/throwntotheair)




End file.
